luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Lime Guide
Class Summary Specialized in : Heavy Damage Dealer, Wiping out battlefields with ease * Superior speed with speed buff, otherwise extremely slow * Deal Exceptional Damage compared to other classes * Transformation * Summon Minons * Little or no combos avaliable * Killed immediately during transform if HP reaches 0 Introduction A slime shapeshifter; Eir befriends this Slime on their adventures in Episode 4. This character requires special conditions in the game account to be satisfied before a player is allowed to play as him. Lime is currently available in Korean, Global and Japanese Lunia. Background Story Official info: "One day Sieg and his friends saved a dying Slime poisoned by deadly Poison. Eir, who loves the cute little Slimes, named it 'Lime' and kept it as her pet. As time went by, Lime became attached to Eir and joins Sieg and his friends on a journey. Lime is slow and weak by nature, but becomes very powerful when it transforms into something else. Lime spits out potions to help its friends." Class Type Lime's play requires a player to be familiar with his various forms. Unfortunately Lime is also very slow at almost everything he does. However he does have a skill which increases his speed, but only for a limited time. Skills Cool Wabang Slime To use it, you'll need to get the Bumba Lime skill and level 40. Thanks to wasabii for this. Normal-Mode-Combos A - A - A - A - >> - Kungkungi - Pyrorok Tongtong - Wiggling Jelly - < Rolling Rolling Thud A - A - A - A - >> - Kungkungi - Rolling Rolling Thud Space A - A A - A - A - A Space A A - A - A - A Space A - A - A - A SP A - A - A - A Space A - A - A - A - SP A - A - A - A >> = Roll towards opponenent < = Turn back towards opponent Transformation-Mode-Combos Shuk Shuk Lime Transformation Hold > and press A and S repeatedly > = Hold directional button towards opponent Pang Pang Lime Transformation A S Spacebar Cool Wabang Lime A Spacebar (if enemy still in air again Spacebar) Unlocking To unlock Combat Slime (Lime): One must get to stage 4-8 in the History chapter. To finish the quest to unlock him you need to bring 50 x to him. When you start the stage, you go past the first area with monsters, and in the second one you see, on your map, a little line that goes down to the southeast. That is where you will find Lime. First you must kill the monsters around him to save him; then give him the 50 x . After that you can go to the character creation screen and he will be available. *Go to south-east of Stage 4-8 (you must have 50 x in inventory *Kill monsters around slime (Time consuming) *From now on you can use Combat Slime (Lime) character Deadly Poisonous Jelly Jelly: *Monsters: , *Stages: Stage 4-1, Stage 4-2, Stage 4-3, Stage 4-5 (recommended), Stage 4-6, Stage 4-10 Or alternatively you can buy Lime at lunia.ijji.com's cash shop. After that : * Go into the game with one of your characters and press I to open your inventory. * Now click on the cash item inventory and put the card into your item bag. Now simply right click the card to activate it. * After that's done you can go to the character screen and make a Lime. External Links * Official Korean Site: Lime's skills - Lime's skills (Korean) * Official Korean Site: Lime's skills - Lime's skills (translated from Korean to English by Google) * Skill Simulator Category:Guides Category:Characters